


A Loss

by Dragon_Writes



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Help these poor siblings they're all sad, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm new here help, If you read this I appreciate it thanks, Ok I'm starting to ramble, Set just after Hollyleaf runs into the tunnels, Someone teach me how to use AO3 help would be appreciated, They deserved better, This is pretty sad wow, along with titles, and tagging apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Dragon_Writes
Summary: They couldn't believe it. Just like that, in one fell swoop, they had lost her...





	A Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first published work here I guess, so if anyone could give me some critique and/or advice on how to write tags etc it would be appreciated, but with that said I hope you enjoy!

They had walked back to camp in silence, pelts so close they were touching and tails dragging along the forest floor. The larger of the two, a golden tabby tom, lead the smaller through the entrance, barely managing to stop himself from turning and running back out as their clanmates glanced up one by one, realising the two brothers had returned.

A ginger tom made his way through the crowd, stopping in front of the two, confusion clouding his gaze. “Where have you been?” he asked, looking first to the golden tabby and then to the smaller grey tabby at his side.

“She’s gone…” the golden tom whispered, barely able to be heard. He cast his eyes to the ground, staring mournfully at the dirt. The ginger tom stepped back, shock replacing the confusion in his eyes as reality set in to the surrounding crowd of cats. The two brothers padded past them in silence before parting ways and going to their respective dens, each curling up in their nests. They fell asleep to the wailing of their clanmates, just wishing for the day to end.  
. . .

The moon was high in the sky, and all the clan had gone to their dens to sleep away their grief. The only one awake in the den was the golden tabby tom, tossing and turning amongst the moss in an attempt to find a comfortable position. Resigning himself to the fact that sleep was not coming, he padded carefully outside, making sure to not step on a stray tail or muzzle. He emerged out into the cool night air and made his way across the clearing. He stood at the entrance of the den the smaller grey tabby had entered earlier, unsure as to whether he should intrude.

“Who’s there?” a voice snapped from inside. The golden tabby flinched at the sudden voice, before entering the den and spotting the grey tabby, laying in his own nest and narrowing his eyes warily. “Oh, it’s you,” he said, his voice not as sharp as before as his fur flattened. “What do you want, Lionblaze?”

Lionblaze padded toward the grey tabby, taking a moment before responding. “I couldn’t sleep,” he murmured. “The warrior’s den is so… lonely.”

The grey tabby straightened up in his nest, his blind blue eyes meeting Lionblaze’s amber. “I know the feeling,” he said softly, sparing a quick glance at an empty nest on the other side of the den despite being unable to see it.

Lionblaze shuffled closer to his brother, putting his head on his paws. “I miss her, Jay…” he whispered, grief choking his voice.

“I know…” Jayfeather muttered, eyes downcast and clouded with misery. The two brothers curled closer to each other, taking comfort in the presence of their remaining littermate, and a silent vow to protect each other. They fell asleep to the memories of themselves as kits, two brothers and a sister, not knowing what would become of their lives, and unaware of the secrets that would ruin hers.

. . .

Moonlight filtered through a gap in the roof of the cavern, giving the small stream passing through a silver glow. A black molly stared at the stars from where she lay, green eyes full of misery and regret.

With a sigh, she tucked her tail over her nose and closed her eyes in an attempt to quiet the thoughts in her head. The last thing that came to her mind before sleep overcame her was but a whisper in the tunnel.

“I’m sorry, I did what I thought was best…”


End file.
